


Eye of the Beholder

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Eye of the Beholder

007 had been delayed, first by a debrief, then by a meeting with M.  
Q had gone on ahead taking Tanner with him.  
They had been invited to the Malfoy Gallery for an showing.  
Q's friend Draco had signed a couple of new artists and he wanted to introduce them to a wider public.

Bond took a cab which dropped him off in Monmouth Street.  
The gallery looked to be very busy with people spilling out onto the pavement.  
He accepted a glass of Champagne from the waiter by the door and looked around for his love.

He noticed Harry, Draco’s partner, first, completely surrounded by a large sea of red heads  
Harry lifted his hand in greeting and nodded towards the inner door.  
James entered to find this room too was very busy.

He spied Draco’s blond hair shining brightly with Q and a pair of women standing beside him.  
He bent to kiss Q’s cheek and shook Draco’s hand.” You must be delighted the place is buzzing.”

“Glad you could come James. This is my mother Narcissa Malfoy and this is maggot erm Margot Longbottom one of my new artists.”

James shook hands with a tall, exceedingly well dressed woman and a tiny elfin figure.

” How do you do?”

“I’ve been trying to get your partner to sit for me, he has beautiful bone structure.”

“He has beautiful everything.”

Draco smiled as Q’s cheeks went pink. ”You never asked me to sit for you. I feel snubbed.”

“Draco takes after his dear father, Merlin bless him. What he would think of Draco being in trade I can hardly imagine.”

“Well you could always ask him mother. Father is not dead, only sulking. And I’m not sweeping the streets.  
I own a very successful gallery or it will be if we sell something tonight.  
Quite a lot of somethings hopefully.” He smiled broadly.  
“Maggot why don’t you show James some of your pieces. I should go and mingle.  
Mother, come, I’ll get you a glass of sherry”

“Very Dowager Duchess isn’t she Narcissa?”

James nodded. “So what do you do Miss Longbottom? Paint?”

“Sculpt, well I model, then cast in bronze. Please call me Maggot everyone does.  
It’s the fault of my cousin Nev, he went to school with Harry and Draco.  
I’m ten years younger though, so I missed all the excitement. He even went out with Luna for a while.”

“Damn, Tanner, I forgot all about him.”

“Where is he?”

“That’s just it. Luna grabbed him when we first came in. She’s probably sent him crazy by now.” Q went to find his friend.

James smiled. Luna had some very strange topics of conversation.  
He looked forward to hearing what Tanner thought of her. He turned back to Maggot.

She showed him the five pieces she had brought with her.  
Bond was impressed, by the time Q returned with a bemused Tanner in tow, he had decided to buy one of the pieces for Q’s mother.

Two naughty looking school boys playing with a kite. The detail was impressive she would love it. He pointed it out to Q and he agreed “It will remind her the boys.” Talking about Q’s brother two sons.

Bond had also asked Maggot for a number he could contact her on, asking if she would be interested in a commission.

 

Some weeks later 007 woke early, a flicker of apprehension in his chest.  
If he had been going on a mission he would be buoyed up with adrenalin but this was personal, very personal.  
If Q disliked the surprise or was annoyed with James over it. It would break James heart.

He ran his hands gently over his sleeping lover. Q’s skin was soft and smooth he ran his hands down his back gently rubbing his cheeks.

Q moaned and wriggled a little, barely awake but enjoying the sensation.

James realised it was probably too early to wake Q up so decided to go downstairs and make some coffee.  
He would read for a while then make tea and bring it upstairs hopefully Q would be awake by then and they could enjoy a morning in bed.

He sat at the table to drink the coffee and opening the card from Maggot he read it for the umpteenth time.  
” Your commission is ready it will bell delivered Saturday. Hope you like it.”

James hoped he liked it too and was growing more concerned by the second that Q wouldn’t be impressed.

He sat thinking and an hour had passed before he knew it.

The sound of Q’s feet on the stairs then he entered.

James wondered when he had begun to get so turned on by Q with his hair all on end wearing a pair of James pyjamas.

Q bent down to bite his ear then lick a long stripe down his neck.

“Was expecting you to bring tea. Why are you up?”

“I was going to but I got distracted. I’ll make some now.”

“I’ll do it.” He switched on the kettle. “So are you going to tell me what’s got you on edge? You seem worried, jumpy even.”

“Yes. No. expecting a parcel. For you. Well us.”

Q shook his head and returned to making tea. He sat down pouring them both a cup and waited.

Bond couldn’t think of a thing to say so took Q’s hand in his and placed a kiss on the fingers.

“Well if you want to be mysterious?”

“No. It’s arriving today. I’m only afraid you won’t like it. Sorry. Why don’t I make us breakfast?”

He stood and gathered things from the fridge, eggs, bacon mushrooms peppers and began to make an omelette.  
By the time it was ready they were chatting away normally, they were just finishing when the doorbell rang and James dropped the plate he was carrying, luckily it didn’t beak.

Q looked at him with concern, what on earth was going on.

He followed James to the door and then into the sitting room.  
James pulled him down onto the sofa and handed him the parcel.

“It’s not a bomb is it?” he said smiling.

He unwrapped the box then opened it and took out the contents.

James barely looked at it only concerned with the expression on Q’s face.

He needn’t have worried his lover’s expression was one of awe and delight.

Q’s hands were holding a figure cast in bronze, or rather a pair of figures, an homage as it were, to Rodin’s The Lovers. 

James was kneeling, his bottom resting on his feet. All the muscles in his shoulders and arms defined.  
Q was sitting across him, a sheet draped between them for modesty’s sake.  
James hands were on Q’s waist.  
One of Q’s hands was round James neck the other on the base, poised on his fingertips for balance.

James was looking down with an expression of love bordering on adoration but Q’s head was tipped back his face a picture of ecstasy.

It was exquisite. 

Q looked up in wonder. “It’s beautiful. How did you….? Have you been secretly filming….do I look like that…it’s so beautiful.”

James sighed his relief. “ When have we ever been in that position my knees wouldn’t’ take it.”  
He smiled.” Maggot did it. I gave her some photos. Not naked, just holiday snaps, she is very good.”

“She is excellent it’s exquisite. She’s made me look abandoned and ecstatic and beautiful.”

“You are abandoned and ecstatic, only with me of course and you are always beautiful.” He pulled Q close his tongue sliding between his lips his hands caressing his lover.

“Would you like me to make you look like that now?”

“That depends do you think we could try this position?”

“With my knees?”

“I’ll be gentle with you.”


End file.
